Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $10.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$89$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.0\%} \times {\$89} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.0\%$ is equivalent to $10.0 \div 100$ $10.0 \div 100 = 0.100$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.100$ $\times$ $$89$ = $$8.90$ You would pay $$8.90$ in sales tax.